Enigma
by Vanidades
Summary: Because feelings aren't something you can just dissect. Stein/Marie lemon! One shot.


Ahaha, so here I am... Back and this time venturing into the Soul Eater fandom.

This is my first try into the fandom so, please, be kind!

* * *

"W- What are you doing?" She asked as a shade of pink posed on her cheeks at the feeling of his body against hers and his lips came crashing down upon hers once more, leaving her close to no time to breathe as the soft pink appendage invaded the inside of her mouth.

His arms caged her head as one of his knees pressed in between her legs; her arms dangling numbly by her sides as her eye closed giving into the sensation that this man was making her feel and just then she heard a rip and the coldness of the air hit her legs. And now it made sense, what he was doing.

Sleek, long and warm fingers made their way through her thick thighs as a traitorous moan raised from her throat. How could this be happening?

Their mouths parted as the man's eyes dropped down to her waist line, one of his hands fidgeting with the lace that marked the hem of her panties and his other hand moved upward, curiously invading through her shirt and cupping her breast as his eyes revealed nothing more than anticipation and an incredulous amount of curiosity from behind the thick glasses.

She sighed his name and swallowed as green met amber, "Just what - what are you doing?"

They had been rooming for quite sometime already, and even though she never made any advances towards him he knew that her feelings for him remained the same.

He had once said that he wasn't capable of understanding many things about the human nature, one of them being love, so he had given up on even trying, but she was always there... wherever he was, like a shadow, keeping him sane and giving him the strength and reason to keep on going.

He had no idea of what was this kind of euphoric feeling she awakened on him, and he had fought it just about as much as he fought his insanity, but this was much stronger. Everytime she was around his senses would seem to arouse and heighten, he could smell her, she smelled of sunflowers, and her taste was just about divine, her presence was soothing and her touch electrifying.

He had had enough of fighting it, and just like he gave into the madness, he also caved into the carnal desire of wanting a taste of her... This was the first person he ever felt like tasting, not dissecting. The desire she awakened in him was different from that of Medusa. This wasn't a desire to strangle and dissect, this was a desire to let himself drown in her essence, to just let go and be at peace with himself.

Stein let out a groan as Marie nipped at his bottom lip, his knee pressing against her moist sex as one of his hands pushed through the bra and two fingers played mercilessly with the pink bud.

And here she was, Marie Mjolnir, with him, Franken Stein, the man that had stolen her heart while they were still nothing more than teenagers attending Shibusen; becoming nothing more than putty on his hands as she could have sworn that her heart had grown three sizes and moved a couple of ribs up, settling on her throat.

"S- Stein, wha-" She was suddenly cut off by his warm tongue invading her mouth, exploring and tasting as his hand lowered to the puddle that pooled at her core and she whined, feeling her legs give up from under her.

"Marie, have I ever told you that you like to talk too much?" he asked with a playful smile as he saw her flush a deeper shade of pink and pout, driving her face away from his as one of his digits entered her cavity and her whole body shook. "Ah?" He questioned as he repeated the motion and she slid further down the wall, her hands moving to remove his lab coat and he happily complied, letting it pool around their ankles.

"Bedroom." Marie whispered as she pressed her body against his, snaking her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and she could feel him smiling against her jawline as his hands held her in place and sucked on the tender skin of her neck as she threw her head back with a moan and before she was aware of it, she was being thrown on top of the hard mattress.

Franken moved to remove his shirt, revealing the pale skin that had remained hidden under that stitched turtleneck and her eye moved from his neck line to one of the many scars on his chest, tracing it all the way to his shoulder.

He paced forward, making his way to her like a lion would lurk towards it's pray with murderous intent.

His soft fingers curled around the lace hem of her underwear, nudging it as she lifted her body and he removed it. He held one of her legs out, touching the skin as if handling porcelain, examining, looking closely as if admiring all the little details from her pores to little scars that would go unnoticed by everyone but him.

Marie shifted, moving and moving as he kept on examining her, taking advantage to remove all of her clothes.

He felt her stop the fidgeting and he moved his eyes across her body, slowly from her legs to her slender torso, to the mounds of her breasts, the way they looked when freed from the captivity of the undergarment.

He drank her in, his eyes stopping on her single amber colored eye and noticing the redness on her cheeks as she anxiously bit her lower lip and he smiled, placing a soft kiss on the inside of her ankle, taking a deep breath as he etched - no, as he burned her image into his mind.

The little butterfly kisses moved down her leg until they met with her inner thigh, where he lingered as he took a deep breath, smelling her and in the blink of an eye he struck her with his tongue, tasting the sweetness of her essence and smiling at her reaction.

He sent electric pulsations through her spine.

Her hands tangled up with the silver locks as the doctor repeated again and again his little tasting. She knew he liked this, he would think of it as nothing more than an experiment, but to her this moment meant a lot... to her this would have to do, and she would have to come to terms with the fact that this may not be happening ever again; but she could live with it.

She was almost there, and she knew it.

Stein felt her tremble under him and he became aware that she was almost at her peak as he confidently moved his finger inside of her, hooking it once inside until he found that rough spot and he hit it mercilessly until her hips bucked and her hands pressed his face closer to her and he removed his fingers, replacing them with his tongue, receiving and tasting all of her.

Her breaths were harsh and fast and she could feel the warmth of his mouth leave her. She opened her eye, half lidded, looking around the room but she couldn't register anything as she felt a weight on top of her and his warm breath on her neck as he sucked on the skin there and pressed the tip of his erection against her folds.

She shuddered at the feeling and he sucked on her neck harder. That was going to leave a mark tomorrow, she thought as she moaned against his ear and her hips bucked into his once again, welcoming his hard member into her and basking it with the unfamiliar warmth that was her.

He groaned and didn't move for a few seconds, familiarizing with this unknown feeling as her arms wrapped around his neck and brought his face down and their lips brushing against each other's, warm breaths being exchanged.

She looked at him with a smile plastered on her mouth as her hand stroke his cheek, "You can move, you know?"

He nodded, this being an alien experience for him, his hips parting from hers, not letting the distance be too much as he brought himself, crashing, down upon her once more and she winced as he groaned. He wasn't aware that she could be so tight and feel so good around him, and he repeated again and again, bringing himself down on her with more force with each thrust of his hips as hers bucked against him, both synchronizing their movement and falling into rhythm.

She had forgotten that this was the man who could resonate with any soul, and right now it felt like both of their souls basked into one another, dancing to some sort of ethereal melody played by their bodies.

"I - I think this is it, Marie." He whispered into her ear as she nodded and felt him thrust harder into her.

And she was right, that was it.

And so she screamed his name aloud and he could feel her tightening around him, the convulsion of her legs around his waist and the walls of her vagina clenching against his own erection.

He brought himself down into her a couple times and with each thrust she screamed even more, her eye tightening shut as she cried out and this time it was the hardest he clashed against her, deeper than before as she gritted her teeth and her knuckles went white, holding onto the fabric of his bedsheets and his arms lifted her back and pushed her down as his own back arched up in the air and he bit down on her shoulder, spreading his seed inside of her.

He brought his head down to the nape of her neck where he took a deep breath and placed a small kiss, moving his head down to rest on her chest, listening to the fast pace of her heart beat as her hand softly scratched his damp scalp.

Her breathing was becoming even and she looked down, to the silent man that lied on her chest, his fingertip grazing her sweaty skin ever so lightly and she found herself wishing that this moment could last forever. But it wouldn't.

She sighed and moved a hand to cover her eye as she could feel the man moving from on top of her and she rolled to her side, picking up the bedsheets and wrapping herself on them and trying to stand up as Stein's hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Stay." She heard his faint whisper and turned around to see him looking from sleepy eyes and for a second she wondered if he was already asleep, that was until she heard his voice break through the silence of the night, "Stay."

He pulled her arm and she lied back down on the bed.

Stein was a man of few words whenever he was around Marie, they never said anything that didn't need to be said, so why did she expect more than this?

"I always found myself incapable of understanding love," He whispered as he turned around and placed an arm around his eyes.

Marie just looked at him with curiosity, not knowing just exactly what was he referring to. "Well, just because this happened it doesn't mean that it'll repeat itself, especially when there's nothing _special_ going on between us."

The way she said the word special had a certain hurt behind it, he knew it.

He sighed and extended his arm to his nightstand, reaching for his pack of cigarettes and placing a stub into his mouth, keeping it firm between his teeth but not lighting it. "I never quite understood why Sempai had to go around from woman to woman..." His eyebrows furrowed behind his arm, "But I think that now I can understand him a bit better." He said as Marie's head tilted up to stare at him, an eyebrow quirking with curiosity.

"Whatever do you mean by that?" She wondered aloud as Franken revealed his emerald eyes once more and looked at her.

He turned around, lying on his side and propping himself up, his chin resting on the back of his hand. "There's something about sex that's as hard to fight as the insanity... if not harder to." He said as he frowned questioning the intensity of it.

"Explain?"

"I don't know how to..." He said as his frown deepened and he lazily scratched the scruff of his five-o-clock shadow. "I have never succumbed to the intensity, or fervor in this case, of the carnal needs. I've always found it..." He paused, looking for the right word to say, "unnecessary." He finished, still not satisfied by the word he used, but he sighed and pressed on, "Unlike Spirit-sempai. His need for sex is high, but I can't tell if it's for satisfaction or if he just hasn't found that one person with such compatibility that will be enough to cease his craving."

Marie shrugged, "I see... but if you found sex to be an unnecessary thing, then why even give it a go?" She asked as his eyes came back to her and she could feel her heart skip.

He stayed silent for a while and she about gave up on getting an answer as she sunk her head into his pillow and sighed, she should've known better than to ask.

Defeated she turned around, her back to the doctor and whispered a good night as she felt him sigh and she heard the cackling of his adjustment to his screw and the weight on the bed shifted, when all of a sudden she felt an arm wrap around her and bring her closer to his body heat.

"It's cold," He said bringing his chin to her shoulder and admiring the mark he left on her not so long ago.

They both remained still and quiet until he sighed in defeat, "I still don't understand... But today I put my hypothesis to work and I still can't seem to make sense out of this puzzle." He grumbled against her blonde hair and heard her giggle. "I guess the answer will come in time?"

"Oh, Stein..." she sighed, "I could try to explain, but with you being so rational, I don't think you'd even grasp the concept of it."

And she was right. He knew what it was, yet he still couldn't explain it. Why he felt the way he felt, he tried to look for a rational explanation, but there just wasn't one. Nothing he could think of would explain the way he felt towards this hammer...

Admiration? Sure, he admired her patience and her strength and the dedication she had to him. He admired even the way she looked. Maybe he could just blame it on the pheromones, being lucky enough to run into the woman with the right set of hormones that awakened his most primal senses and made him want to bask in her sex... But if that was the case, why would he still want her by his side after what just happened?

He felt her body ease, figuring she must've already fallen asleep and he smiled against her hair, "Good night, Marie Mjolnir." He whispered as he thought to himself that it was way too late and that he was way too tired to try to figure out the answer to whatever it was he was feeling.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah! Okay! So this is it for me. You have no idea of how much I fought myself to try to complete this, mostly because I'm super tired and I had to go to work when I had hit paragraph number 5. It was horrible to try to drift back into it while trying to keep it the way I wanted to, but I managed.

This idea hit me after reading Chapter 40 of the manga... seeing pages 17 and 18 I thought to myself 'I think Stein IS capable of understanding love, even if at a subconscious level,' and ta-dah!

Anyway, this is my first story in this fandom, and hopefully won't be the last one, but I make no such promises. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
